


Sink Your Teeth

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maou and Alciel have an excess of magical energy.  Maou likes to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth

It happened that after yet another crisis happened and Maou and Alciel were able to gather magic from the negative emotions of the humans around them and use it to fix the crisis, they were actually left with a considerable amount of magical energy and no immediate use for it.

Assholes who can cause illusions can cause a lot of trouble among humans in a short time. It does not make them any more resilient to being punched in the face, once you can find them.

Lucifer, of course, did not leave the overlord's stronghold and thus received no magical energy at all. Thus, while Maou and Alciel lounged in their apartment in their demonic forms, Lucifer was left sulking. Probably not helping his mood was the fact that Alciel kept accidentally hitting him with his tail.

"We could open a gate and return to Ente Isla, my lord," Alciel said, barely sparing Lucifer a glance as he batted Alciel's tail away.

Maou considered it for a second before shaking his head. "I have a shift tomorrow at MgRonald's. I can't change it on short notice."

"Then we should conserve our magical power for future events. Humans will not always be around to panic when it is convenient for us." Alciel sighed heavily, and within a moment returned to his human form.

"Not even a little celebration?" Maou pouted, an expression he had definitely picked up after coming to Japan. It didn't look nearly right with his sharp fangs sticking out.

"...Would it be a cost-effective celebration?" Alciel asked, sounding suspicious.

Maou's sudden grin, on the other hand, could easily have been described as 'evil'. He leaned over to bring his face very close to Alciel's. "I can make it pretty effective, if you let me."

Lucifer suddenly stood up, carrying one of his handheld game consoles. "Wow, would you look at that! I suddenly have the urge to go outside for once! I guess I'll see you guys later!" He scampered past Alciel and slammed the door shut behind him.

A moment of silence passed.

"He's not actually going outside. I can hear Suzuno's door opening," said Alciel. He rested one of his hands on Maou's bare chest. "Never mind him."

"Already forgot him," said Maou, and closed the rest of the gap between their mouths.

A sharp hiss of pain escaped Alciel's lips: Maou's sharp teeth had scratched Alciel sharply enough to draw blood. He kissed him through it, and Alciel licked the blood off.

"Even the taste of my blood has changed," he murmured after pulling away. "And it isn't usual for you to get me to bleed so easily."

"I've noticed." Maou leaned to whisper in Alciel's ear, sending a shiver through him. "And I like it already."

Maou nicked the lobe of his ear with his fangs and then licked away the blood to soothe the pain, smirking at Alciel's soft groan at the feeling. He repeated the process with Alciel's other ear, and then bit into his neck. Alciel jerked sharply, gasping and clenching his fingers against Maou's chest.

"Your clothes. They're on you." Maou kissed the marks he'd left on Alciel's neck. "They should be off."

"Yes, my lord!" Alciel hurried to comply; clothes were tossed aside without a care as to whether or not they'd be wrinkly and require extra ironing. For the moment, that didn't matter.

Bite marks were left all over Alciel's chest, each one drawing out a groan of pain when it was created and of pleasure when it was soothed. The skin of Alciel's stomach was easy to break, and at some point Alciel clutched onto a horn as Maou continued making his way down to his thighs and then back up again, not an inch of skin left without a bloody mark somewhere.

Alciel was painfully hard at this point, and let out a long moan when Maou finally reached to satisfy him. Maou kept his claws from scratching this part of him: some things were just too painful for human bodies to take. This didn't stop him from continuing to bite at Alciel's neck.

The mixed pain and pleasure made it hard for Alciel to gather his thoughts enough to speak. "M...my lord, I... I won't be able to cover that in the morning..."

"Exactly." Maou sped his strokes.

Alciel clung onto him even harder. "I-I'm not giving you any pleasure- my lord, my lord-"

"Later." Maou kissed him again, and Alciel gave up hope of coherent thought or holding out and came in a mess over Maou's hand.

When the power of speech returned to him, Alciel managed a weak, "Forgive me." He kissed the remaining blood off of Maou's lips.

Maou chuckled at that. "If you think there's anything to forgive, you're obviously deaf and blind." He gestured to the impressively large tent in his boxers.

"May I do something about that? After all, there are advantages to not having fangs as well."

In the end, Lucifer spent a long time with Suzuno playing his game at maximum volume, and while Maou and Alciel didn't use that much of their magical energy, they used plenty of their physical energy.


End file.
